queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
John Kinney
Character John Kinney is the older son of Claire Kinney making him the older nephew of Brian Kinney. He is preteenager in the few times he is portrayed. Story Season One At the Kinney residence, He is seen with his younger brother inquiring what their uncle had in his bag. Brian claimed it was their grandfather's head which scared the boys away. Season Two When his mother makes a visit to Brian's loft, her boy accompany her. He is seen with his younger brother goofing around and they are making gay insults saying "homosexual" and "faggot" greatly annoying Claire. She finally concludes her talk with Brian and scolds the boys while leaving his place. Season Three In one episode, Brian's sister unexpectedly drops by his work and asks him to watch her oldest son, John, telling him her younger son broke his arm during a soccer game and had to go to the emergency room. He is seen as a spoiled brat, stealing from Brian while he was in the shower. When he is caught red-handed going through his wallet, his nephew explains he was told you never gave the family a red cent. After exchanging words, Brian dunks his head in the toilet - something he'd later regret. Later that night Brian was coming home from Babylon with a guest to entertain, but as they descended off the elevator, Brian is arrested. His nephew falsely accused him of molestation, insisting he inappropriately touched him. A few days later, Justin Taylor, goes to the arcade to confront Brian's nephew to get the truth. There he sees the nephew wearing a bracelet that Brian got from Mexico and attempts to get a better look. Justin simply remarks "nice bracelet" before taking off to notify Carl, Debbie, and Claire of her son's deception of Brian. Later Justin, Deb and Detective Horvath stop by to question his story. After trying to lie, Claire and the others insists that he tell the truth. He confesses to lying about being molested, insisting his uncle was a "fag" and deserved to die. Debbie grows angry and tells him "Shame on you" as he runs upstairs. Upon leaving, Debbie says looking at Claire, "Most of all SHAME ON YOU!" as the other follow her out of the house. Hobbies/Likes * Going to the Arcade * Bullying his little brother Careers * Elementary Student (approximately 5th grade by Season 1) * Jr. High Student (approximately 6th grade by Season 2) * Jr. High School Student (approximately 7th grade by Season 3) Relationships *Claire Kinney - Son *Jack Kinney - Grandson *Joanie Kinney - Grandson *Brian Kinney - Nephew *Peter Kinney - Brother *Gus Peterson-Marcus - Paternal Cousin Quotes * "Are you still a fag?" -to Brian Trivia * He has a younger brother named Peter Kinney. * He is approximately two year younger than Hank Cameron. * He is approximately two year older than Molly Taylor. * By the finale of the series, he should be 16 years of age.